149344-why-do-i-have-to-pay-to-craft
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Too be fair, there isn't really a crafting system in an MMO that doesn't have some measure of RNG (whether for failures / crits or otherwise). | |} ---- I hate to defend WoW, since I'm so completely done with that game, but I never tried to craft something in WoW and had it fail, or had it craft something else instead, or create something with completely different stats than I wanted. I will admit that some crafts could wind up being better that normal, but it was always in the player's favor. Maybe it's different now. I dunno. All I know is there was zero chance of failure and crafting didn't cost anything but the mats required. | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree that WS crafting is garbage. It always has been. But there's a lot more to the game than crafting. Up to you, but I wouldn't give up on the game yet. There's things about WS that down right *cupcake* me off, I won't hide it, but, taken as a whole, the game is more fun than not, and more good than bad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. | |} ---- ---- ---- You know how you can buy direct heal "potions" from a capital vendor? Tech makes like 5 or 6 different varieties, plus buffs (think scrolls from wow) plus something like engineer "gadgets" like a stealth device, etc that gives you more "toys" to play with. Its fun to explore tech/relic hunter. Did that before I caught the housing bug and turned 2+ characters of each side into a cottage industry... (wopwop). Crafting, just like everything else in the game is what you make of it. Do whatever is fun and then when it stops, take a break. If you never feel like coming back, don't. If in 6 months you get the itch, come back and try it again and see what's upgraded. | |} ---- Roleplay occurs within the narrative structure of the game. You couldn't Roleplay an Aurin in WoW, or a Chua in SWTOR... Roleplay comes intrinsically from the game, as the point of it is to immerse yourself IN the game narrative while making your own story within it's confines. Do you indiscriminately buy your materials Nau? Because if you collect them yourself, vendor purchase some, or hit the AH at the "right time", some lucrative items can be made quite cheaply. And I again stress, you can make quite a bit of money on low value crafts through creating your own economy of scale. Edited January 30, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- Your prerogative of course..but I'd rather have WildStar's crafting system.. than the mess that is WoW's crafting with everything locked behind daily cooldowns that is the WoD system.. Edited January 31, 2016 by BigDamnHeroes | |} ---- ---- ---- You can reduce the items for crafting with achievement bonuses, and while it's not childishly straightforward, it can still be very rewarding. Not to mention, the armor crafts have some substantially wide profit margins on certain elder game pieces. It's ok to not like the crafting system in W*. But realize that many find the system to be much more enjoyable than others, and don't act like elder crafts are useless, there are many useful and in some cases necessary items crafters make for elder game content. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I understand most of the nuances of crafting in this game, and the risk/reward is certainly imbalanced. As someone who's maxed out every crafting profession and leveled up it on another toon after f2p, I can say the difficulty of crafting is absurd for newcomers to the system. While elder crafts aren't useless, they're barely worth a damn. Most people who want crafted elder gear want a strong piece with minimal effort. Asking to imbue it on SD adds to the task of buying the piece AND making it competitive, and at that point might as well grab a 116 drop (yes, I understand theres not 116s for everything). Sure. Crafting isn't entirely useless, but the system is heavily flawed, and when new content comes out they're just going to tack onto the exponentially increasing requirements, making things worse and worse. Whether you like it or not, the crafting system is straightforward on how they've designed this new system, and its simply not sustainable at higher levels. On the last note, Sure, you can make a profit from elder game crafting (almost non-existent right now), but maxed talent points vs 0 talent points? Almost negligible differences in gear. If you're trying to get 20% overcharged, then you're burning so many mats for a small increase in stats when comparing to a 6% undercharged. The system lacks incentive for crafting anything worth a damn. | |} ----